


the proposal

by Supermage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermage/pseuds/Supermage





	

Leo looked out of the castle window searching for some one specific. The guests had arrived for the party to celebrate the peace between Nohr and Hoshido. People from both great nations as well as many dignitaries from several smaller countries like Izumo and Nestra had arrived. However the one person that he was looking for had not yet arrived. Suddenly the castle staff went alive rushing into positions that they had been assigned. The special guests to the party had arrived, the Hoshidan royal family. But more specifically for him was princess Sakura. The two had met at the city of Izumo nearly a year and a half ago. And from that faithful encounter a friendship budded that blossomed into love.

“I never figured you to a stocker my lord or have you decided to my job of spying on people yourself it is quite rude to do someone else’s job you know” Niles said. Leo not paying attention to his surroundings like when he was engrossed in a book jumped.

“Divine dragons Niles what have I told you about sneaking up on me. You do that again and you are fired”

“Oh I know you love too much to do that. In fact I think princess Sakura should be more worried about me stealing you from her like the dashing rouge I am.” 

“Why do I even bother with you? Never mind follow me we have great our special guests, I promised to show princess Sakura royal gardens when she arrived”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take her to your quarters instead.” Leo didn’t even bother to respond to Niles as he walked through the halls to the main courtyard. Near the entrance they met with another pair.

“Milord I have done has you have asked and returned triumphant. The Hoshidan royal family has arrived.”

“Thank you Odin. Perhaps you and your wife would like the rest of the day off I’m feeling quite generous today” 

“And miss the end of this chapter of the romance between you and the lovely lady Sakura and the start of the next one. No I must see all that unfolds in this grand romance.”  
Odin’s wife Orochi decided to add to the conversation “do not worry Prince Leo the cards have stated that your endeavors today will prove fruitful” Leo wisely decided to tune the two of them out. He was actually surprised to that there was someone has eccentric as Odin. But even he would admit that they were a good couple. 

“Niles I need you to be on your best behavior today not.”

“Myself”

“A total ass yes” Has Leo entered the main court yard his eyes were drawn to a flash of pink. He followed the flash to find Sakura with the rest of her family. Excitedly she ran over to her “Prince.”

“Prince Leo it’s great to see you again.” When comfortable with someone the princess who normally stuttered spoke quite fluidly as was the case with Prince Leo and Odin. Niles rightfully so still terrified her.

“Princess Sakura you asked about the royal gardens of the castle it would be an honor to give you the tour.” As the two royals and their retainers walked to the gardens Leo prepared himself for what was next. As they arrived Sakura was in awe at the many different flowers and topiaries that were not found in Hoshido

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“not has beautiful as you my love” at that moment Leo got on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring “ will you marry me”

“yes of course” Sakura yelled before the two embraced for a kiss. The two couldn’t feel any happier it was the start of a new day in their lives


End file.
